


Damnation

by Wrenlet



Category: Devour (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenlet/pseuds/Wrenlet
Summary: Written foramara_m'sDecember Comment Porn; promptDevour/SPN, Jake Gray/Dean, demons





	Damnation

Jake knows this is a mistake. Feels it every time in the odd tingling under his skin, like a million tiny electric shocks, every place Dean touches him... because of who he is. Because of _what_ Jake is, and while for a time he'd had his doubts, trouble believing in the wild story of his birth, this set them all to rest.

Demons don't take kindly to angels, or those touched by them. But the thing is? Jake likes it. Craves it, like his own peculiar spin on masochism, a little seasoning on the sex to damn them all. Dean would hunt him if he knew. Kill him, and Jake just might be okay with that as long as Dean did the deed with his bare hands.

When Dean's shoulder brushes against Jake's naked chest, when that _handprint_ touches him, the jolt of agony goes straight to his cock and he comes, hard. Damned and double-damned. Jake's addicted to Dean's touch now, he'd sell his soul for it if he had one. And one day, he's sure, it's going to cost him everything.


End file.
